A respirator product in the form of a breathing mask with a connection component between a filter and the mask body of the breathing mask has become known from WO 99/21618. The connection component comprises a bayonet connection with a first connection part with projecting tongues on the mask body and a second connection part on the rear side of the filter, which has correspondingly designed mounting openings for the tongues of the first connection part. The connection parts can be brought together and locked against one another in a certain preferred position only, with the two connection parts snapping into one another. Due to the preferred position to be taken into account during the assembly, the filter always assumes a predetermined position in relation to the mask body in the locked position. It is possible as a result to also arrange the second connection part eccentrically on the filter housing in order to remove the filter cartridge as far away from the field of view of the mask user as possible.
The drawback of the prior-art breathing mask is that the mounting of the filters is made difficult by the fact that a certain preferred position is to be taken into account, especially when the filter must be replaced quickly during use. It may happen now that the connection parts are shifted in relation to one another and the preferred position is thus not found. Even though the mask user can recognize the position of the recesses on the filter connection through the eye-protecting lenses, the corresponding positions of the projecting tongues of the connections on the mask body cannot be recognized because of the limited field of view.